Earphone Jack
Kyoka Jiro, also known as her hero name, Earphone Jack. She is a student at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero, as a part of Class 1-A. She is currently doing an internship under Gang Orca at his agency, Gang Orca Hero Agency. Appearance: Kyoka is a petite, slender teenager. She has fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs. Her most notable feature is her plug-like earlobes which seem to be able to change length and control at will. Unlike the other students, Kyoka wears a vest over her school uniform. Her costume consists of a black jacket, long peach-coloured shirt with several rips at the collar and bottom, black pants, and boots with stereos in them. She also sports two large, red chevron-shaped marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white finger-less gloves. Later on, her hero costume gains a set of headphones and two bracelets that double as her amplifiers. Personality: Kyoka has a somewhat pragmatic, unenthusiastic and teasing personality which is shown a lot to those she finds irritating, in particular, her fellow classmate Denki Kaminari, who happens to be the most common target of her snarky comments. Despite the fact that she comes off as cold and indifferent, Kyoka also has a much more sensitive side, being very defensive and empathetic towards her friends and others. Like her parents, Kyoka has a major interest in music (rock, in particular) and owns several instruments which she is able to play to some extent. However, she appeared to be somewhat embarrassed about her interests, mostly due to perceiving them as completely unrelated to heroism, though she has grown more confident over time. Despite the fact that she comes off as cold and indifferent, Kyoka also has a much more sensitive side, being very defensive towards her friends, empathetic with others' feelings and getting flustered when her talents and capabilities are brought up. While Kyoka is hard to unnerve or surprise, she is afraid of horror-based activities and has an aversion to nudity. She is a bit self-conscious about her looks as well. Abilities and Powers: Quirk - Earphone Jack: Earphone Jack: Kyoka's Quirk allows her to plug the jacks that hang from her earlobes into all sorts of things and channel the sound of her heartbeat into them; the vibrations cause havoc inside the plugged objects. Her quirk also allows her to hear very well. She also can plug the jacks into the boots of her costume which have speakers that allow her to shoot sound in a specific direction. Kyoka can use her earphone jacks to catch sounds, giving her the ability to hear across even extremely thick walls. She can use them like whips in combat; stretching up to 6 meters and the sound radius is approximately 12 meters. Fighting Techniques: * Whip Attack: Kyoka can use her jacks as extremely long-range whips, having enough strength to shatter huge rocks. * Cancelling: This special move allows Kyoka to block out other sounds. * Heartbeat Fuzz: Kyoka can plug her jacks into the amplifiers on her forearms, slamming the amplifiers onto the floor to finally channel a powerful heartbeat through them that shatters the ground. * Heartbeat Surround: Using the same sound-amplifying items from her Heartbeat Fuzz technique, Kyoka uses her jacks to remove the equipment pieces from her wrists and aim them towards a target, channelling a loud heartbeat that ignores conventional defences and incapacitates foes Equipment * Amplifier Jack: Devices that Kyoka can plug her jacks into, amplifying even further the sound and vibration of her heartbeat. They are worn on both her forearms. * Stereo Boots: A pair of boots that Kyoka can plug her ear phone jacks into. They amplify her heartbeat and can direct the vibrations in a certain direction. History: Kyoka was born from Kyotoku and Mika Jiro, a couple of a composer and a musician. She inherited her mother's Quirk, Earphone Jack. At a young age, thanks to the influence of her parents, Kyoka developed an interest in music, eventually learning to play several instruments. Despite her parents desires for her to become a musician, she decided to become a hero instead because she wanted to dedicate her work to others. When she told her parents about her plans, they were happy for her and let her walk her own path.Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Student Category:Class 1-A Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:Gang Orca Hero Agency Category:Intern